An Unexpected Dream:
by mariannedanny
Summary: well... Jinx has had a hard year, you see glimpses, it gets dark. KF saves her life. and more. It's good! it's a one shot thing... but if you want more... tell me!


_**An unexpected dream:**  
_

Jinx:

_Where the hell am I?_ I woke up in an unusually dark room, not that my room is very bright, but at least I could see in my room. I felt around for some sort of light, but found none, and as I was looking, the events of last night came back to me. I remember going out for Pizza with the Hive 5, when all of a sudden this guy showed up, grabbed me, and ran off. He was very fast for his age, at least he looked young, and he seemed so familiar, but ever since the fall my memory has been shaky. I think he was kind of orange, well; at least he looked like an orange blur when I saw him. It seemed I was in some kind of prison. I started to get mad, who in their right mind would imprison me? I felt some sort of device on my wrists, most probably a power band, so I couldn't even use my magic on this fiend! I wanted to see who this lunatic was. The Hive 5 would find me, I had a detector on me, wait, where's my necklace, alright, so maybe I didn't have a detector with me, but they would still find me!

* * *

KF

­­­­­­­­­­­­

I found her at last! She had gone back to the Hive 5, she must not have remembered me, it made me so mad, well, I hurt more, but she just up and left. I remember the day like it was yesterday, although it was over a year ago. We were in the kitchen when she told me she was going shopping, well, she never actually went shopping, she didn't even leave her room through the door, I remember walking past her door, I herd a scream, so I rushed in, the window was open and she was no where to be found. My first though was kidnappers, but she was too strong, I ran to the window, and there she was three floors down, on the side walk, she must have fallen. It saddened me to see her like this. I rushed to her side and when I saw she was unconscious, I brought her to the hospital. I had stayed with her for three days and nights, but she didn't look like she was getting better, the doctor told me to go home and get clean stuff, that he'd set up a bed for me, but when I got back the hospital was in an uproar. Jinx had disappeared. No one saw her, and no one knew where she was. Now she's back, I hope she can remember a loved one.

* * *

Jinx:

_Ahhhhhhhhh!_ I woke with a start, I dreamt I was falling, and I didn't stop. I had hit the cement, but I felt like I was just watching from a far, a guy came, he seemed to know me, he kissed my hair, he even was bringing me to a hospital, was this the future or the past, I had dreams like this before, it was usually a sight to the future. I seemed to know what would happen next, was this the fall everyone told me happened, but why wasn't I at the Hive 5 HQ, that's where I fell, right? But this all seemed so familiar, the guy's scent, his hair, oh! I know the shock of orange, I always will know it. I seemed to be in a coma, and he waited, but when he left I awoke, where was I running to? Oh, the Hive 5 HQ, it had to be, but why did all this seem so familiar. My dreams scared me, I saw all the missing pieces from the previous year, what I didn't understand, it was all explained, but if this was what happened, the Hive 5 were lying to me. Why would they do that? I knew, my mind was telling me, I had left them, over five years ago, it was simple. As I was pondering the question why it was all so familiar, a light came on, and the room I was in seemed so familiar, why, it was the same room I fell out of. There were my old paintings that the Hive 5 claimed I threw out in a rage, I knew I wouldn't throw them out, and who was that in the chair? The hair, that beautiful red hair. It was him, the one who cared for me.

* * *

KF:

She awoke from a bad dream, she was screaming, I was so nervous to tell her what was going on, she might think I was trying to hurt her, I could never hurt her, she was just too beautiful, I had thought she died, she didn't commit crime anymore, she did nothing for the past year. As I turned on a light, she saw me, she seemed to know me.

"Thank You!"

She scared me, was this really her? I thought she didn't remember.

"For what?"

"For everything, you saved my life, I fell, didn't I, I saw it in my dream, you brought me to a hospital, didn't you? Why did you not look for me, I was your partner, wasn't I? This was my room! The Hive 5 lied." She seemed to know everything, what good was I? no, I was good, I helped her.

"You are right, and believe me, I didn't stop looking for you, I thought you had died, and it was killing me to not hear from you, I thought you hated me." There we go, she's going to think I'm lame and go back to the Hive 5.

"Well, then thank you for finding me, we were more than friends, weren't we, I saw it in my dreams I loved you didn't I?" She said it like she didn't need an answer, she knew she did.

"Y-y-y-y-you loved me?" Come on, tell her you loved her, you must, it might be your only chance.

"Well, I thought I did, but maybe we were _just_ friends."

"No! I mean, yes, we were _just_ friends, but I loved you, you must have known it, it killed me to see you in pain. I thought about you every…" Now I said too much, maybe she thought she liked me back then, but she didn't really, I'm the biggest screw up!

She interrupted my thought pattern with a kiss, so soft, but hard at the same time, so sweet, it was dazzling, she started to pull away, no she couldn't, no! I must have her; I put my arms around her neck and kissed her back.

* * *

Jinx:

"Y-y-y-y-you loved me?" his voice was shrill, like he was scared. I've acted too fast, maybe I didn't but I must have!

"Well, I thought you did, maybe we were _just_ friends." I felt my heart breaking into a million piece, he must have loved me if he were to look for me, but maybe I was the fool to believe he really cared.

"No! I mean, yes, we were _just_ friends, but I loved you, you must have known it, it killed me to see you in pain. I thought about you every…"

Was I hearing him correct, was he telling me he did love me, I couldn't help myself, but I had to kiss him, I did. His lips were cold, and soft, but they were still sweet, I wanted them so much, but he seemed shocked, so I started too reluctantly pull away, I didn't want to, but I had to. He placed his arms around my neck, drawing me closer, and kissing me back, his lips warmed giving away to a completely new feeling to me. I never expected him to be so nice. I broke the kiss for less than a second to push him onto the bed, when I kissed him again; I felt his smile, and then his tong press onto my lips. I slowly parted my lips, to allow his tong come into my mouth, and wrap itself lovingly around my tong. He was so gentle, yet so strong; it made me feel weak all over. I wanted hi so badly, but I couldn't, it was too soon, I needed time. He was able to penetrate the darkest parts of my lost soul, and bring me light; he was my first kiss, and by far the best I would ever experience. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Now! This is my room, where's the kitchen, the bathroom, and best of all, your room."

He seemed to still be in a daze, but also to look so confused, why it stopped, I don't even know why I stopped it, but I had to. I was going to move in again.

* * *

KF: 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

She had pushed me onto the bed, and let my tong penetrate her lips, she was letting me kiss her, she was so beautiful, it's what I had always wanted, but she stopped.

"Now! This is my room, where's the kitchen, the bathroom, and best of all, your room."

Her voice had a teasing appeal to it, she was luring me back to her, I wanted more, but no, I couldn't. I had to show her around, why did she want to know though, was it an escape plan? Even if it was, it would be worth it, just for one kiss.

I reluctantly got up and showed her around, she didn't seem to pay attention to the house, well, two bedroom apartments. Although, when I showed her my room she seemed to snap into focus. She once again pushed me onto the bed, and started to kiss me, I wanted to make out, and kiss her hard, but I wouldn't let my teenage hormones get in the way. No, she was special. Her hands moved into my shirt and her nails slowly, but sharply scraped across my chest, it sent shivers down my spine. She ripped my shirt off of me, it was a simple grey shirt. It seemed to want to be off. She started to bite my lower lip, and move down to my jaw line. Soon she was softly nibbling my ears, and neck. She found her way to my chest slowly the nibbling became harder, until the pain was so great, that my body quivered with anticipation, her lips felt so soft, and her biting was mesmerizing, I never wanted her to stop, she started licking my abs, and slowly drawing blood with her teeth in my chest, it felt so good, I felt her tong slowly caress my chest, licking away the blood. She moved back up to my lips, and the salty taste of blood was still on her lips, it was such a turn on.

* * *

Jinx:

I was biting his chest slowly drawing blood, as I licked up the blood images of him passed through my mind, cravings, wants. I needed him, and he seemed to understand. We were kissing passionately again. I felt him role me over so that I was on the bottom now. Naughty thoughts ran free in my mind. I didn't pay attention to any thoughts at all. Only my cravings for the red headed Wally West. He did the same to me, he ran his hands under my shirt teasing me, just stopping below my breasts, and they heaved with pleasure. He pulled my shirt off, and it felt so good with out it. He did the same thing I did, he slowly worked his way down from my lips, to my neck, my breasts, and stomach, a mixture of kissing and biting. When he moved back up to my breasts, he drew some blood, just as I did. He was licking my wounds. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pure pleasure. I wanted him all over. I tasted a trickle of my own blood in my moth from where I bit my lip. I reached down to his belt buckle, but I had to stop myself, I wasn't ready, but I wanted to so badly. We felt like one, and I never wanted it to end. It was a mixture of blood and pleasure. But isn't blood pleasure? I knew I had to have him, but not tonight, I needed food, and sleep. I had to break it soon. Not just yet though, but soon! I wanted him every night, and so I had him every night, fighting crime would not stop us!

* * *

Shold I continue it? I have some good ideas, but I won't put it up unless you want more! So you know how much I LOVE comments, I need ideas to... I was gonna add another twist, or maybe not... give us your advice!

Anny-May (Marianne)

* * *


End file.
